Times Change
by Humsa
Summary: five years into the future...(This is work in progress, read at own risk)
1. Prologue

Times Change: Prologue

Times Change

Prologue

**Past**

For first time in two years, eleven year old Syaoran Li was climbing up the steps of his ancestral home in Hong Kong.A crashed resounded from inside.Concerned, he rushed up to the door and heaved it open.The only things left intact were his memories.Broken furniture and ornaments littered the rooms.Decorum had been the least of the assailants concerns.He tripped over his fourth sister, the youngest, lying across the entrance, a grotesque rendition of a welcome mat.Her attackers were good.They had cut her throat, leaving no other marks on her body.The blood was splashed everywhere.Time slowed, and reality took on a surreal aspect.His third sister, the family librarian, lay in the next room, her neck broken, eyes open in terror.The smell of burned hair permeated from the hallway.At the base of the stairs, Syaoran found the source.The eldest sister had been second to only him in magical power.Judging by the severe burns on her body, and scorch marks on the wall, her attacker had outmatched her as well.His second sister, mistress of arms, had chosen the high ground, the top of the spiral staircase.Her sword lay against the wall, her crushed body dumped next to it as an afterthought.

Syaoran looked to his mother's room.Someone had made that noise.Opening the bedroom door resulted in a groan from the broken bed.Lady Li's white robes, symbols of her matriarch status, were stained red.He rushed to her side and called her name.

"Little wolf," matron mother gasped as her eyes fluttered open, "you have come back to us."

"Mother," Syaoran cried, "we need to get you to the hospital.You've lost so much blood."

"I was married in this house," she whispered in return, "why should your father's spirit have to leave here to meet me?"

"Don't say such things!" her son admonished.Her pulse is faint, she's going into shock, he thought.Where is the phone?He upturned a pile of debris.

"That's how we got a few minutes warning," she said from the bed, "the phone went dead while placing a dinner order."There was pause, as she caught her breath."Come to me, there is something yet to be done."He kneeled by her head.She was so pale."You could not have prevented this, not without the Cards."Syaoran shook his head in disagreement.With strength she should not possess, Lady Li reached out and held his hand."You would have died, with us."Syaoran's eyes watered."But, Fate saved you.As long as you live, so does our clan."She let go his hand and pulled a card from the folds of her robe.Her shaking hand pressed the ornate card into his grasp."Our family has been caretakers of a temple in China.Throw this card into the pond behind it."His mother smiled."Little wolf, your father wants to dance."She looked past him and relaxed, leaving Syaoran, last of his clan.

***

**Present**

Sakura sat in math class, body present, mind elsewhere.The junior year of high school is supposed to be fun.Being sixteen is about boundless energy, budding romance, endless adventure, and feeling alive, but that sounds more like her life at age ten and eleven.She was a candle snuffed out prematurely, waiting to burn once more.

"Sakura!" the teacher yelled, "what is the double integral of e2xsin(2y) dxdy?"Brought back to reality, Sakura smiled sheepishly at the teacher, focused for a moment, and recited the correct answer.When Syaoran had been here, the math teacher had left her alone for the most part.He was so eager to go to the board, crisply outlining the problem and deriving a solution, not so different from his mindset when they captured cards together.She had brute power with good instincts.Kero said Syaoran had less power than her, but his strategic and tactical abilities had saved her life more than once.The bell rang, inciting commotion, books being put away, students rushing for the door, and the teacher shouting out the tomorrow's assignment over the din.Another school day is done.

Tomoyo cornered Sakura after class, "Where did your mind wander to today?"

"I was just distracted," mumbled Sakura, blushing in dismay.

"By what? Or should I say…by who?" Tomoyo's eyes twinkled.

"Trust me, no one at this school," stated Sakura in a miffed tone, "I can guarantee that one hundred percent."She grabbed her backpack."Let's head to my place."

They walked in silence.Tomoyo had not paid a visit since school ended in spring, though the girls were best friends.She had spent the summer at her grandparents' country cottage.A young man named Tenchi lived in a summer home across the lake with three sisters and his dad.Tenchi was a writer, who dabbled in poetry and prose.Tomoyo claimed he sat at his desk, writing for many hours.Tomoyo still blushed and giggled when asked about how her summer went."Perhaps he wasn't at his desk all summer," she confessed with a knowing smile.That is definitely sleepover confession material, thought Sakura.Problem is, I have nothing to confess in return, Sakura concluded, her cheerful mood darkening for a moment.

"Sakura! You just walked by your own house."Tomoyo shook her head."Let's get some ice cream and head to your room.Looks like we have some catching up to do."

***

**Past**

****Syaoran closed his eyes and felt the rain sting his face.Whoever attacked his family would be watching the airports, but they would be hard pressed to check every ship leaving the dock.His tears mingled with the rain."Why did I stay an extra year in Japan?" he thought out loud.He looked around and shook his head, like anyone could hear him in this gale.He knew why he stayed.It had to do with feelings and emotions."Emotions that got my family killed," he bitterly remarked.His mother must have known this was coming.He remembered when she called him back to Hong Kong.

"Little wolf," his mother said, "forces are aligning, power is shifting, and potential enemies circle our family.You are needed back home.I know you do not have the Cards.In your absence, your sisters and I did much research.Power, like all other goals, has many paths.In this case, a journey completed a millennia ago."

They were dead, their research for naught. This card is all that remains.For a moment, he thought of asking Sakura for help.No, how many more people must suffer for my weakness?"I will be focused," he addressed the cyclone, "following my heart distracted me, which in turn, hurt those around me.I will not make that mistake again.I will be like you, a typhoon, an unstoppable force, from which there is no hiding.And, there will be nowhere to hide from me.I shall kill them all."Syaoran looked out at the cold, gray sea.This is the way my heart will be.The pain in his heart was replaced by a frigid emptiness.He stood on the bow through the rest of the stormy voyage.His eyes slowly turned to stone; his face became expressionless.

The ship arrived in a Chinese port, a little after midnight.A determined, young man walked down the plank, into the night.The thieves on the dock gave him wide berth.

***

**Present**

Tomoyo glanced at the pictures by bed."Sakura, you still keep these pictures from sixth grade around?Like the one of you and Li at the beach?"

Sakura was suddenly very interested in stirring her ice cream."I never got around to putting them away, forgot they were even there."

"Really," remarked Tomoyo, "why are they free of dust then?"Sakura offered a partial guilty plea by blushing deeply."You two were an interesting pair back then," Tomoyo continued, "it was exciting, dangerous… perhaps romantic.And then you let that boy slip through your fingers."

Sakura put her bowl down on the desk.She looked a way from Tomoyo, walked over to her bean bag, and fell in a sprawl."I was eleven years old!" Sakura grumbled, "What did I know?I didn't have time to reflect, to ponder?There was always a new danger or mysterious opponent.Then, Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.It was like he vanished off the face of the Earth."

"I can understand the commuting difficulties, but did you try to call him?" Tomoyo wondered out loud.

"Oh yes," Sakura blurted, and then blushed, "but the phone just rang and rang.A week later, when I tried again, it said 'This line is disconnected'.No forwarding number was given."She let out a deep sigh.

"We all miss him, Sakura, but isn't there anyone else who interests you?" Tomoyo asked in a concerned tone.

"No one I'd want sitting behind me on Fly," she answered with a grin.

"You've got to move on."

Sakura finally looked at Tomoyo."You're right.I can't let life pass me by.I have to seize the moment."Sakura grinned at Tomoyo."Speaking of moments, Tomoyo, how IS Tenchi?"

Tomoyo jumped off the bed and grabbed her bags."You know, Sakura, I completely forgot.I have these cute outfits I want us to try on."

She can dodge the question, but she can't hide the blush, thought Sakura.Tomoyo deserved to be happy, and at least one of us should have fun.Sakura's eyebrows lifted as her friend pulled out a myriad of outfits."Tomoyo, how many outfits did you bring?"

"Sakura, you may have stopped capturing cards, but I will never stop making outfits," Tomoyo said resolutely.The friends stared at each other, and broke into giggles.As Tomoyo continued with her work, Sakura took one last look at the pictures, before archiving them in her bottom desk drawer.

It was late into the night, when Tomoyo left for home.Sakura went back up to her darkened room.Standing by her desk, she pulled out the beach picture from the drawer.Moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated the image of Syaoran's face.How long did she stand, she knew not.But, it was not until she heard the midnight toll that she set his picture down. 

***

**Past**

Syaoran stood in front of the pond, looking at the ornate card. I have finished one leg of the journey, he thought.Without another glance, he gracefully flipped it out over the foggy water.At first, no immediate effect was discerned, but then the sound of water churning could be heard.The wind picked up and the mist began to swirl.A luminescent entity coalesced before his very eyes.Then, it spoke.Its voice was that of every wind chime he had ever heard.

"I have heard the call, and I am here.Who wishes to undertake the training?"

"I do," Syaoran said firmly.

The entity appeared to appraise him."The trials are challenging, the dangers untold.Many errors which lead to failure, also result in death."

"Death and I are acquainted," Syaoran replied.He felt himself judged once more.The wind died down. Mist became solid, forming the appearance of an old man. 

"I shall train you.It begins now," said the old man.

***

**Present**

****"Art class is the best way to start the day," remarked Tomoyo, "it's exercise for the soul."Mixing colors on her palette, she eyed the canvas.

"Tomoyo, I never imagined you'd trade the camcorder in for brushes," Sakura said incredulously, "that thing appeared to be a natural extension of you."

"Oh, it is!" Tomoyo replied.She tugged at a chain in her bag, pulling out a very thin, calculator-sized object."Six hours of full motion video compiled into 250 grams!"

Sakura chuckled, "So why are you doing this?It's so old fashioned."

"There are advantages to the old arts," Tomoyo explained, "for example, oil paintings force one to change perspective and look at the big picture.That is something easy to lose track of in video.Why are you doing it, Sakura?"  
"I had never done this before," Sakura admitted, "but how will you know if you like something unless you try it?"

"Going into the unknown can be very difficult," Tomoyo countered.

"Yes, but when conquered, the prize is relished even more," Sakura shot back.A person appeared out of the corner of her eye.Tomoyo followed her gaze.

Sato, one of their high school counselors, was standing next to the entry way."Professor," he yelled, "can you fit one male student in your class?"

"Yes," said a gruff male voice from the back, "but only one.We are here for Art!"

Tomoyo giggled, "It must have gotten out, and after only two days of class!What is the probability of having an all girl class?"

"Remember, athletes and cheerleaders choose classes first," Sakura reminded her, "neither group needs class ratios to get a date."

"Then what's your excuse, Sakura," Tomoyo teased, "hmm, having one eager to please boy around may be interesting."

"Thank you," Sato responded, "he enrolled late, and we want him to meet all his requirements.Where do you want him to sit?"

"Back here, where I can keep an eye on him!"Giggles emanated from the class.

Tomoyo poked Sakura, "Aren't you interested in the new boy?"

Sakura continued to paint."I'm not desperate!" she whispered, "besides, he's probably gay."

Sato looked into the hallway, "Your schedule is complete.There's a seat for you at the front of the classroom.Good luck, young man."He gestured for the student to enter.

Syaoran Li walked into class.

***

End of prologue


	2. Chapter One

Times Change:Chapter One

Times Change Chapter One 

**Minutes Before…**

Nami considered the painting.Noting her concentration, Leiko glanced over."That's the cliff at the north end of the bay."

"Yes, it is.And I plan to dive off it one day," Nami said, adding minor touches.

"Great, you tell me when, and I'll gather up the squad to support you.Who knows, maybe the media will be there," Leiko bubbled.Neither girls' statements were outlandish.Nami was the top diver for her school district, and she participated in long distance swim trials.She had many fans due to her skills; though, most cheering males were only admiring her spandex form.Leiko, on the other hand, was the first junior to ever become captain of the cheerleading squad.She loved the spotlight.Maintaining their dominance at a national level would ensure she stayed a media darling.In the interim, she contented herself with turning heads across campus.

Nami looked over at Leiko's drawing."That's an interesting perspective," Nami remarked.The painting depicted a girl with her dog in what appeared to be a park, though it was hard to discern.The scenery blurred to either side of the subjects.

"It's how I remember my childhood," Leiko responded, "that day is clear, but the details are fading."The girls' attention was drawn to Sato's announcement of a new male student.They giggled appropriately at the art teacher's blunt responses and apparent conclusions.Though chased by males far and wide, at that moment, curiosity got the best of them. Nami and Leiko turned around to evaluate the new guy.

Syaoran Li walked into the room, and shallow looks of interest were replaced by expressions seldom seen. 

"Who is that?" Nami asked.

"I'll make sure I know soon," Leiko replied.

"As if," Nami snorted, "he looks chiseled.Plus, being new, he has to take mandatory swim."A predatory look crossed her face."I'll make sure he needs rescuing."

"How do you know he's well built?" Tomoyo interjected, "he's wearing a full school uniform."

Nami smiled, "After seeing many men in street clothes and then swim suits, you acquire the skill.It's the way a guy walks, how his clothes hang."Sakura, listening to the conversation, decided to make an appraisal.To her dismay, the male in question had already taken a seat behind the professor's canvas, hidden from sight.

"Class," the professor boomed, "we have a new student.Being male, we know why he signed up.Thus, he will only speak to me, and not harass anyone else in the room."

"You cannot harass the willing," an anonymous girl shouted back.

"Since he is here for art, he does not need to know your names," the professor continued, "but, in case he gives any of you trouble, I shall provide you his name.May I introduce a Mr. Syaoran Li."

Sakura's paintbrush fell to the floor.Glancing at Tomoyo, she whispered, "did he say?" 

"I think so," Tomoyo nodded."Could there be another with the same name?"

"I don't know," Sakura admitted.A strange emotion danced across her face."I need to get a look."She moved to get up. Tomoyo grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo hissed, "trying to get into trouble after only two days of class?We'll wait for him after class.Oh, just as a heads up, he's not short anymore."

"Tomoyo, can't you give a better description than that?It's been five years!" Sakura huffed.

"Sure," Tomoyo replied, "he looks like a dessert that half our class wants to sample."

"Li was never a girl magnet," Sakura said in a puzzled voice.

"Li, not Syaoran…going formal," Tomoyo remarked."Puberty did wonders for that boy."

Sakura picked up her paintbrush."Tomoyo!I can't believe you said that!" she exclaimed.

"You'll see," Tomoyo winked, "we'll wait for him after class."

***

"Syaoran Li may have returned, but you're not sure?" Kero said in exasperation, "how did this happen?"

Sakura looked at the guardian of the Clow Cards, and thought, I remember when Syaoran described Kero as a little stuffed animal with wings."Kero, it's not my fault!" Sakura said in own her defense, "I waited outside the class until it was time for next period.The teacher held him after class to get him up to speed."

"And rest of the day?" Kero prompted, "did he vanish into thin air?"

"Actually, he did," Sakura grumbled."My feet are so sore.I ran all over the campus looking for him, but don't worry, Tomoyo will obtain a copy of his class schedule."

"How?" Kero asked.

"Administrators turn to mush whenever she smiles," Sakura answered."So, have you sensed anything dangerous?"

"No," the guardian beast shook his head, " Li-san showed up last time due to the power you released.I would have noticed any surge of that magnitude.Then again, it may not be him.Need to make sure it really is him, or we will be wasting a lot of time.After all, what else could have brought him back?"

"I can think of a couple things," Sakura responded, "but, don't worry, we'll find him tomorrow, whatever it takes."

***

Syaoran stood in his new apartment, boxes all around him.Back in Japan, with anew school and new faces_,_ he thought.This is where the signs led, so here is where I will search.He ripped open the box next to him, and pulled out a set of tomes, carefully wrapped.After all, it's not like I haven't done this before.

***

Past 

Syaoran pulled out a set of tomes, carefully wrapped.The cloth that protected them was of the softest linen.Though rather new in appearance, the books carried an aura of great age.The covers were embossed with gold, the pages made of the finest silk.The sheer expenses to construct suchbooks were staggering, to say little of the knowledge inside.He opened to the first page."To make a weapon, you must know its place in the world," he read out loud.He thought for a moment.Replacing the book, Syaoran surveyed the library around him.The circular room was a continuous wall of bookshelves, which spiralled upward to untold heights.A ramped walkway followed along the side.Roped catwalks traversed the upper reaches.

Walking up to a random shelf, Syaoran looked at the titles: _Forging Silver Weapons,Controlling Fire Elementals,Magically Imbued Cards.He pulled out the last title.This is something I know a lot about, he thought.Opening to the introduction, he read,"…now that you have created the basic cards of your deck…"With that, Syaoran stopped reading and closed the text.Then again, maybe I've only been in the shallow end of the pool, he reconsidered._

Continuing his perusal, Syaoran walked past entire sections on potions, charms, eastern magic, western magic, and forging weapons.Sitting on one of the higher shelves, he noticed a book whose title literally glowed: _Introduction to Magic of the Spirit.Gingerly removing the book, he sat down to read.To his dismay, he could not read it, no, best described, he could not see the page.It was as though someone had trapped darkness within the confines of the manual.He touched the page with his hand.It did not go through.I am looking at my hand, he thought.Along this line of reasoning, I can feel this page. He turned the page to find its twin.Neat trick, he said to himself.Carefully replacing the book, he directed his attention to some red books, all labelled __Candidates.Glancing through one, he found it dated 2100 B.C. to 1600 B.C.Each page contained lists of names.The set of red books spanned several shelves ending with a single, black volume lettered in gold.It was entitled _Graduates, Beginning to Present_.After the implications had fully registered, Syaoran walked back to his original tome and shook his head.Know my weapon's place in the world?I don't even know my own._

Then, Syaoran berated himself.What kind of mindset is that?I am hopelessly outmatched, and lo, what has that old man provided?A means to an end, their end, he concluded grimly.The library took on a whole new light.He picked up the tome, and continued his reading."…for its foundation to be solid, the craftsman must be focused…"

***

Present 

"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji," the principal ranted, "I don't know where to start."The girls sat in his office, memorizing the pattern on the floor.The quest for Syaoran had not gone well."To start the day, you picked the lock to the art professor's office.Those are skills we do not wish to foster at this institution."The principal started to pace."You destroyed an ant farm in biology.The exterminators had sprayed the building before the start of school.Now the ants are here, there, and everywhere."His face was turning red."You knocked over three bookshelves in the library.Do you know how long it takes to shelve three thousand books?"Sweat was forming on his brow."Last, but not least, I find you hiding in the men's locker room.May I never know what sort calamity you were about to unleash."The principal stopped to face them."Would you like to explain yourselves?"The silence was deafening.

The principal continued, "the sad part is, I know this isn't your fault."The girls looked up at each other in puzzlement, and then focused on their speaker."When will these school clubs stop their initiation pranks?One of these days, someone will get hurt.I know you will never admit they put you up to it.It's a shame what peer pressure will drive teenagers to do."He shook his head."Everyone deserves a second chance."A scowl crossed his face."But after today, I suggest you cease the pranks.I shall not be lenient again."

Sakura and Tomoyo fled from the principal's office back to their lockers.Sakura opened her locker and exclaimed, "Today was a nightmare.We did not observe him, though we had no problem making fools of ourselves and destroying things."

"So obtaining Li's class schedule wasn't the instant solution," Tomoyo remarked, closing her locker, "we'll just start again tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow we will get him," Sakura said, vehemently, and closed her locker to find someone lounging behind it, "oh…my…ummm, hi?"

"So much work to find me, eh, ladies," Syaoran Licommented, "well, here I am."

***

End of chapter one.


	3. Chapter Two

Times Change:Chapter Two

Chapter Two Present

Tomoyo looked to the speaker.Some meetings happen in their own time, she thought.A broad shouldered young man with piercing brown eyes and unruly hair of the same color lounged against the lockers, school bag slung casually over one shoulder.A strong jaw complemented a bemused expression.His uniform looked like it had been tailored for his physique.It's Syaoran, she concluded.He's back in Japan, after five years.Tomoyo knitted her brow.But why didn't he write?Sakura's agonized over him all this time.Even more curious, why didn't he stop by upon his return?

It's Syaoran, Sakura thought, her heart skipping a beat.He has that quiet confidence, like the first time we met.This time though, I know the boy behind those deep brown eyes.She gave him another once over.Tomoyo's right, puberty had done wonders for this boy.He's grown, and definitely taller than me.Still at a kissable distance...Sakura blushed.Where did that thought come from?She suddenly became very self-conscious of her own appearance.Nervous worries flew through her head.Is my hair a mess?Please, let there be no food in my teeth.Can my face get any hotter?

"So," Syaoran inquired, as his voice stole her from further musings, "who are you two, and why do have my schedule?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, momentarily speechless.Recovering their composure, their gaze returned back to the young man, as they said in unison, "What!Don't you recognize us!"

"Umm," Syaoran reflected for a moment, "no."

Sakura reached for the gold chain around her neck."Remember this," she asked, dangling a pendant in front of his face.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he focused on the magic key, and then recognition washed across his face."Kinomoto-san, Mistress of the Cards, and…and Daidouji-san, loyal videographer, here, here in Japan…imagine that," he said somewhat flustered over this unexpected development, "wait, we're in the same high school, right?That's great…so…great, umm…I guess since we go to the same high school I'll be seeing you two around."He bowed quickly to both Sakura and Tomoyo, then began a backwards retreat down the hallway."Err…I'm late for my last class, say hi to Kero!"Syaoran quickly disappeared down the corridor.

*******

Sakura lay on her beanbag, strangling a pillow."Kinomoto-san?" Sakura said, throwing a puzzled look to Tomoyo perched on her bed, "he said Kinomoto-san."

"Sakura," Tomoyo replied, in a comforting tone, "he didn't even recognize us initially.Probably thought he was confronting two female stalkers.After all, we didn't introduce ourselves.You just shoved that magic key in his face.Not something a guy expects to run into every day, even if the guy in question is Syaoran Li.So Sakura, Um, Sakura."Tomoyo could tell she wasn't listening, just twisting her pillow into something resembling a thick rope, still muttering, "… he called me Kinomoto-san… I can't believe he called me…"She watched the spectacle for a few more moments.It pains me to do this, Tomoyo thought, while reaching for the pillow next to her.Pillow in hand, she considered her next action carefully.Resigned to a course of action, Tomoyo sighed, and whipped her pillow across the room, hitting Sakura full in the face, ending the incessant mantra.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, removing the projectile from her face, "what did you do that for?"

"You haven't heard a thing I've said," her friend responded.

Sakura considered Tomoyo's statement, and then blushed, "O.K., perhaps I've reacted badly. But we were friends. Close, even..."

"Exactly my point," Tomoyo replied, "and Syaoran is guilty of the same thing.And when he recognized us?'Sakura and Tomoyo, here in Japan. Huh. Imagine that…' We LIVE in Japan.Is THAT supposed to be some great revelation?Where else was he expecting us to be?"

"You're right," Sakura whispered, "except he called me Kinomoto-san…he called me Kinomoto-san..." Her hands crept toward her pillow.

"Sakura!" Tomyo said in a sharp tone, then noting her friend's hurt expression, stopped her retort.Stepping over the beanbag, she kneeled in front of her friend. Taking Sakura's hands, she looked her best friend in the eyes."Sakura," she said gently, "Li has been gone for five years.The girl he knew has changed, grown up.So for now, in his mind, you are Kinomoto-san."

Looking at her friend's concerned face, Sakura knew Tomoyo was right.Time and distance had made them strangers.She let go of her hands, climbed out of the bean bag, and took a deep breath, striving to push away the feeling of loss that was settling hard and cold in her chest.Sakura then walked with purpose over to her mirror.Grabbing a brush, she began stroking her hair.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, "You're planning something."

"Oh, yes," Sakura answered, "on how I and a young man are going to be reacquainted."Tomoyo laughed and walked over to the bed.On the desk, she noticed the reappearance of the beach picture.

"I thought you put this away," Tomoyo queried.

"I changed my mind," Sakura answered, not pausing to look back, "woman's prerogative."

*******

Syaoran strode across the campus to his first class, though school was the last thing on his mind.O.K., thought Syaoran.So I panicked and made a few inane comments?The students around him narrowly missed being run over.Syaoran continued with his introspection, unperturbed.I knew they were in Japan, but what were the chances Sakura and Tomoyo would be in my high school?"Gotta stop punishing myself," he muttered, entering his Oil Painting class, "so we go to the same high school--"

Li!" a girl's voice called. Syaoran turned around, and saw two girls waving to him.Same class! This just keeps getting better, he thought as he reluctantly walked over.Maybe the punishments are only beginning, Syaoran pondered, as he offered them a smile.

"So," Syaoran inquired in a friendly manner, "what are you ladies doing here?"

"Painting!" Sakura said brightly.Next to her, Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Right," Syaoran agreed, looking around, "that explains the brushes, canvas, and paint…sure."

"We were wondering," Sakura continued nonchalantly, "if you needed any help unpacking, or setting up your new apartment, or is there a roommate helping you?"

Syaoran thought furiously. "Well, umm."

"BOY!" the professor shouted, shattering the moment, "are you harassing those girls…what I am saying, you're a boy, of course you are…now get to your work!"Syaoran winced, looked at the girls, and gave a small wave.Then, he walked quickly to his stool, thankful for the ironic reprieve the professor's interruption had given him.

Nearby, Leiko whispered to Nami. "Those girls are being very friendly with Li-san."

Nami appraised Sakura who appeared somewhat irritated with the professor's actions. "Yes," Nami replied, "but the day is young, and swim class has yet to begin."

"You wouldn't…" Leiko squealed in mock horror.

"Oh yes, and enjoy it too," Nami said smugly, while staring at Li, "let's see how well you really swim, boy."

Syaoran sat down in front of his canvas.His instructor walked over."Li, you signed up for oil painting," his professor began, "but before you start, you must understand ART."Syaoran sat patiently on his stool, watching his instructor meander around."See all these brushes and paints?" he continued, gesturing, "you could have the fanciest ones, but it wouldn't mean a thing.Why?"The lecturer pointed to his temple and then to his heart."This is where art comes from, mind and soul.Now, don't get me wrong, it's important to know which end of the brush to use, but overall, you can't have perspiration without inspiration."He handed Li a brush."Find that thing inside which motivates you, and paint it."

Syaoran took the brush.He looked at the canvas.That which motivates me has not changed since my family died, he thought.My mind understood and my heart has welcomed it, for revenge is calculating and cold.It has become everything: my purpose, patience, and reason for being.It is a comforting companion and source of resilient strength and resolve.Who would have thought it would bring me back here?

*******

** **

**Past**

"What do you want?" a voice startled Syaoran out of his studies.He looked to the entrance of the library.The spirit, now in human trappings, stood by the door.I can't believe he was summoned from the pond just hours ago, Syaoran thought.He was the very image of sages from times past.White hair cascaded down his back, matched by a beard of similar length and texture.His robes were the color of the pond's murky depths.He looks like flesh and bone, Syaoran mused, but there's still an ethereal aura to him.So too, did the voice remain, a thousand chimes adding to the inflection of each spoken word.How long had the old man been standing there?For that matter, how long have I been reading?

"Could you be more specific," Syaoran replied.

"The question is simple enough," the old man continued, "you have come here for a reason.What do you want?Answer this, for the training has already begun."

What do I want, Syaoran thought.Revenge burst forth, demanding its due.I want to know who killed my family. I want them dead, so the hurt may end.Out loud, he said, "I want to augment my skills and knowledge so I may find and destroy my enemies."

"My name is Jin," the old man replied, "and I will help you along the path.Do realize, you still may fail, none the less, for what you desire, is not always what you need."

*******

** **

**Present**

"Interesting!" the professor commented, startling Syaoran out of his reverie.He refocused on his canvas.A clearly defined geometric pattern had been painted, and it was repeated over and over again until the entire painting was filled, barring one exception.At the center of this undertaking, a maelstrom of red, gold, and black brush strokes disrupted the unity. "A dichotomy of order and chaos," the instructor continued, "one interpretation could be that patterns require a primal essence to sustain them."

"Or, raw power must be contained by a structured algorithm," Syaoran offered as a counterpoint. The professor looked at his pupil, startled by the insight.This one is full of surprises, he thought.Properly done, both teacher and student learn something from the educational process.This young man may be that rare opportunity.He smiled to himself, and then pasted a scowl across his countenance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the professor growled, "the period is almost over, so start putting your stuff away.And tomorrow, I want you to get back to work touching up this piece, for there are still fine details yet to add."

*******

"So, what's on your mind?" Tomoyo asked, as she watched Sakura rapidly scan the lunchroom again, "looking for someone, maybe?"

Sakura gave up her search with a huff."Doesn't he have to eat?" she said in exasperation.

"Perhaps he's found alternative accommodations?" Tomoyo ventured.

"Such as?" Sakura replied.

"Well, there are many places, if you bring your own food," Tomoyo answered, "the library, one of the classrooms, or on a nice September day like today, outside under a tree."Oh," Tomoyo continued, "there is also that remote possibility someone may have invited him to a more secluded area."

"Because?" Sakura said with a blank look.

"A number of reasons," her friend responded, "Li's new at school and from a foreign country, and who wouldn't mind making sure he feels welcome, what with the added bonus that he's gorgeous and apparently unattached?"

"Really?" Sakura said, shocked at the apparent notion.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said gently, while patting her on the shoulder, "inviting a guy to share a lunch you've prepared has been a time honored man-trapping technique."With that, she looked down at her lunch box and selected a sweet Inari roll."So what's all the…" she continued, though her voice trailed off as she watched Sakura quickly repack her lunch and grab her bag.

Turning to Tomoyo, she said, "let's go, I'm not that hungry anymore."Tomoyo looked at her best friend and wordlessly gathered her stuff.The two girls rapidly departed the cafeteria.

In the hallway, while trying to match Sakura's pace, Tomoyo inquired, "Um, where are we going?"

"We're going to look for Li," Sakura whispered.

"Because?" Tomoyo asked.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation in art class," Sakura answered."Plus, he shouldn't be left alone.It's for his own protection, you know."

"I see," Tomoyo commented, smiling to herself.

"After all, what does a guy know about setting up his own apartment?" Sakura explained.

"True," Tomoyo agreed, "usually his wife or girlfriend takes care of that."

"Exactly," Sakura concurred.When her brain caught up with her mouth, she came an abrupt halt.Looking at Tomoyo, she said, "That didn't come out right.What I meant was…"

"You're just concerned about Li getting off to a good start," Tomoyo interjected, "and if left alone, someone might take advantage of his situation."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sakura remarked, "we're his friends; we owe it to him."With that, she started walking again.Tomoyo followed, quite amused.

*******

"Well Sakura, I can now say I've seen every tree and empty classroom at school," Tomoyo declared, "we have the last period free, as always.Hmm, I wonder what we'll do with all that free time?"

"So many places to hide, so little time," Sakura offered as a condolence, "we'll locate Li after school.Let's use this period to have a snack and do some homework.Shall we go to the library?"Tomoyo nodded in approval.As they headed to their goal, a familiar figure came around the corner, jogging toward them.

"Li-san, you're in a hurry.Is everything ok?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes Daidouji-san," Syaoran said slowing his pace as he approached."I just have to make sure I make mandatory swim class on time.Our teacher says she has something special planned for today.Have to go, can't afford to be late. Bye."

Sakura and Tomoyo watched Syaoran run down the hallway, veering into the right corridor at the end."Isn't that class taught by student lifeguards?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend.The girls looked at each other, replaying the events of the last couple of days."Nami!" they shouted, coming to the same conclusion.Forewarned, the girls raced down the hallway towards the swimming pool.

The pool was a source of school pride.It met Olympic caliber specifications and was faithfully maintained by coaches and trainers who practically worshipped the water.Perched in the lifeguard chair above, Nami sat, surveying her domain.Swimmers were doing practice laps in all the lanes, but she was looking for a particular individual.Finally, the object of her search was found.Syaoran cut crisply through the water, covering the length of the pool effortlessly.He has the technique, Nami discerned, but does he have the stamina?Hope not… and with that thought, she smiled and stood up to get the attention of the swimmers, and inadvertently, the ire of some bystanders as well.

"Is that swimsuit within regulation?" Sakura hissed to her colleague.

"I don't know," Tomoyo answered, "but I can tell that outfit's custom made to flatter."Tomoyo gazed about the bleachers.She and Sakura were surrounded by Nami's fan club: the male students who had this period free.Turning to Sakura, she said, "Li looks pretty comfortable in the water.He was already in the pool by the time we got here, and he hasn't stopped for a moment."

"He's always been good at sports, regardless of the environment," Sakura said, "you know, I don't think he even considered the possibility of being second best."

"Well, he's learned what being second best is like from you, if not anyone else," Tomoyo replied, "remember when he showed up, descendant of the magician, Clow Reed, who made your cards, demanding you stand aside, while he took over the quest."

"I remember," said Sakura, thinking back to that time, "but to say he was second string to me, that's harsh."

"And who captured all the Clow cards, "Tomoyo pressed, "then, using her own raw power initiated their transmutation into Sakura cards, thus harnessing your untold magical potential?"

"Li can do cute ofuda spells…" Sakura said, defensively.

"Spell charged pieces of paper pale in comparison to the Cards," Tomoyo started to reply.

"Swimmers," Nami announced, and then waited for the message to disseminate, "we will now test you, to determine your initial baseline performance.From this, you will be able to judge how much you have improved over the semester.We want your best effort, so don't worry about fatigue or cramps.Lifeguards, including myself, will be monitoring the test, in case anyone gets into trouble.We are your safety net, to offer aid and assistance, so don't hold back."A cocky spirit infected the swimmers as caution was thrown to the wind.

"I don't recall an initial performance assessment, do you?" Sakura said.Tomoyo shook her head, just as puzzled.They watched as the Syaoran shifted to the side of the pool for Group One.Within minutes, two groups had completely formed, each with its respective half of the pool.

"There will be two events," Nami began, "treading water for fifteen minutes and a timed five hundred meter swim, any stroke.Anyone who has not finished the swim after fifteen minutes has elapsed should stop, and move over to the treading water trial.There will be a two minute break in between to allow participants to change sides."

"Maybe this is the swim team tryout?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Group One will start with the swim," Nami continued, "Group Two will start the floatation exercise."Much splashing occurred as the swimmers got into position.

"Alright, BEGIN!" another lifeguard shouted.Tomoyo and Sakura watched the first group swim lap after lap.Syaoran, in the middle of the group, maintained a steady pace.He completed his laps, and then watched over the many still swimming.Over in Group Two, a couple of participants had already been eliminated, mainly due to cramps.Finally, the time period elapsed, punctuated by several shrill whistle blasts.

"Everyone shift NOW!" Nami yelled.Syaoran swam to the deep end that had been vacated by the previous group.With no other options available, he began to tread water, as he waited for the official start.After another minute, phase two began.Nami watched with interest as the students, tired from their lengthy swim, struggled to stay afloat.The fast swim uses up short-term energy reserves, Nami thought, leaving little for an endurance exercise.The Li boy won't be able to keep this up.She smiled.

After a few minutes, that which was expected, had occurred.Lifeguards were already rescuing the weaker swimmers.Syaoran looked about, shaking his head.What is this lifeguard thinking, driving these novice swimmers to the point of exhaustion, he thought.If she's not careful, someone's going to get hurt.Suddenly, high up above, a long tearing crack was heard.The bleacher crowd watched on in shock, unable to act as the mishap unfolded.Several large championship pennants from years past were suspended from a heavy wooden pole.The entire construct was attached to the ceiling no longer, having ripped loose of its moorings.An eerie stillness, seldom found outside impending doom, was felt by all.In the moments that followed, the pole slowly fell toward the pool, striking the water, while the heavy pennants covered many of the swimmers.Shouts from the onlookers and cries from the pool permeated the air.Every lifeguard, including Nami, dived in to rescue the exhausted swimmers trapped under the heavy decoration.Yet, it wasn't enough.Two girls struggled under the center of the canvas, their screams cut short as they went under for a second time.Syaoran saw this, and looked to the only other unaffected swimmer left in his group.The young man had a smirk as he surveyed the chaotic scene.

"Everyone else is tied up, it's just you and me.Get the girl on the left, if you can," Syaoran said to him.

"Done," the other replied, disappearing under the water.Syaoran saw his target briefly surface again, before sinking, her splashes becoming weaker and weaker.Closing the distance, he dove below the water and grabbed the frantic female, who still flailed with hysterics.Pulling the girl close, he used powerful kicks and a strong one-handed stroke to drag her to the shallow area. Once there, they broke the water's surface.Planting his feet, Syaoran stood up, lifting her, gasping and sputtering half out the water.Barely standing, her body shaking from the shock, the young woman wrapped herself around the nearest solid support.When the shaking had ceased, it still took a whole minute to remove her arms from Syaoran's neck and untangle her legs from his waist.He then gently placed her on the pool edge. 

Looking to his left, Syaoran noted his compatriot has succeeded in rescuing the other swimmer.The young man was out of the pool, standing over the other female swimmer who was still fighting the dry heaves.Many of other participants who had recovered walked over to lend support.Among the throng, Nami appeared.

"Saburo," Nami yelled, "thank you for a job well done.You saved this girl's life.You will be one of the swim leaders."Turning to Syaoran, she continued, "and you, Li-san, what a marvelous job!Have you considered joining our lifeguard crew?"

Syaoran placed both hands on the pool ledge, and with one smooth motion, he hoisted himself onto deck.As he walked towards her, Nami's gaze lingered over toned muscles that moved with orchestrated grace.Her eyes met his, and she inadvertently took a half step back, unconsciously distancing herself from the powerful stare.Nami then looked downward in apparent shyness, all but a veiled excuse to watch the water drip off Syaoran's chest and arms.Maybe next time you can save me, she thought, enjoying the view.

"Teach them to swim instead of drown," he said, interrupting her inspection, "and I'm happy to assist."With that, Syaoran walked off to the locker room, muttering under his breath, "Nobody dies while I'm around."

End of Chapter Two


End file.
